Sanación
by shade.08.love.ota
Summary: A veces solo hace falta un poco de valor para encontrar tu camino. ¿Qué se necesita para encontrar verdaderos amigos? No yaoi. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Corazón. Una palabra con muchos usos y significados, la prueba física de la vida, y en las carreras es la voz de la adrenalina misma. En su joven vida Zen no hubiera imaginado encontrar algo tan excitante en el sonido del motor y la brisa a toda velocidad. Estas vueltas y giros extremos eran tan adictivos, tan placenteros que no podía evitar arreglar las exhibiciones y carreras más osadas de la historia del motocross. A veces se sentía mal por preocupar a su mejor amiga y manager Jaehee, pero en los vítores de la gente él encontraba más que solo admiración. Fantaseaba a veces que conocía a sus admiradores, que lo querrían por algo más que su cara y su fama, tener verdaderos amigos y por un tiempo con esa vida de lujo estuvo feliz.

No fue sino hasta aquel terrible accidente, qué todo empezó a ir mal. Jamás volvería a correr, con su musa en luto y sin propósito, Zen tuvo problemas en muchos sentidos. Bebía por las noches, quizás un poco más de lo que acostumbraba y en algún punto, sofocado por la falsedad de la gente que lo había abandonado, se fue.

Abandono todo, hasta su única amiga, esperando encontrar un amigo que no fuera embotellado. ¿Qué hacía pensando todo esto ahora? Sencillo, estaba perdido. Fue tan impulsivo su viaje, su decisión que la realidad de las cosas empezaba a cobrar cuentas. Con una mochila, dinero y sin rumbo alguno Zen camino esa noche por el pueblo; simplemente esperando un indicio del destino.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Despertar cada día sin saber que sucedería era un concepto nuevo para el joven de larga cabellera plateada, tan brillante que a veces parecia blanca bajo la luz del sol. Dormir en pequeños hostales ofreciendose a labores manuales era algo que no hacía por obligación o necesidad, sino por falta de un propósito fijo en su viaje. Tenía dinero, pero normalmente no era una persona frívola que se dedicara a gastarlo inconscientemente. Quería encontrar alguna forma de respuesta simplemente volviendo a vivir todo lo que dejo atrás cuando llegó a la fama.

Despidiéndose de la amable anciana siguió su camino con un andar más tranquilo. Nadie que acosará con cámaras, sin reporteros cuyas voces apagaban el sonido del tránsito, sin miradas. Por primera vez Zen se sintió libre, era un tanto reconfortante y aterrador que nadie lo conociera en este pueblo. Sin embargo, pasando por el pequeño mercado buscando algo que comer volvió a quejarse mentalmente de esas miradas. Claro, sabía que destacaría de alguna forma en un lugar pequeño, comparado con la ciudad, pero este era el tercer día y empezaba a cansarle las miradas de las mujeres. Alguna vez sintieron que podían desvestirlos con la mirada? Zen no lo había vivido de cerca hasta ahora, apresuro el paso sin fijarse que chocaba con otra persona.

Zen tomó lo que se cayo de la bolsa, disculpandose y no fue sino hasta fijarse en esa persona que se arrepintió de haberse detenido. Una mujer como de su estatura de cabello corto y negro, con exceso de maquillaje al mirarlo sostuvo su mano... demasiado tiempo para su gusto. Trato de ser escapar, pero esta era bastante insistente, tenía mucho tiempo que alguien se le acercaba tanto. Digo, siempre tuvo sus guardaespaldas con él y eran tan buenos que pocos invadian su espacio. Luego un sujeto se le acercó y un drama extraño entre el hombre y la mujer se desató. Cuando al fin lo soltó fue solo por que el hombre trató de golpearlo pero logró evadirlo y aprovecho el momento para salir corriendo.

Más que otra cosa él odiaba las peleas sin sentido, corrió tanto que no se fijó el camino que tomaba. Fue hasta llegar a un puente de roca que marcaba el fin del pueblo que tomó aire. Sintió ganas de contarle a alguien, de reír como en los dramas que veía en televisión e ir por más aventuras. Sin embargo solo estaba él, Zen suspiró un tanto triste y mientras esperaba que su corazón tomara su ritmo normal, miró el agua un rato pensando a donde ir ahora.

Era temprano, el calor era agradable, primavera era su estación favorita y en este país sentía que había más belleza esperando a ser descubierta. Miró su telefono para calcular que tan lejos estaba del siguiente lugar. Lo más próximo eran unos baños termales según el mapa, si empezaba su viaje ahora podría llegar antes del anochecer. Su estomagó gruño de hambre un momento, pero realmente no quería tentar su suerte volviendo al pueblo.

Con su mochila en mano siguió caminando por los campos, al menos todavía tenía un par de bocadillos que la anciana le regaló. Si tan solo hubiera más gente amable, de algun modo pensó "Quizás solo pueda hacer amigos mayores" No era malo, pero sería muy difícil pensar en salir a correr con alguien tan anciano. Caminar no le molestaba, podría haber rentado un coche pero... eso solo reviviría viejas heridas. Memorias que por el momento no tenía intención de revivir. Le sorprendía que solo hubiera visto pasar unos 4 coches, era tan distinto de la ciudad. Cuando se fue de Corea a Japón, realmente no penso a donde iba a ir exactamente. No pensaba preguntarle a su amiga Jaehaee así que fue a una biblioteca y pregunto al anciano de un lugar para vacaciones lejos de las ciudades populares. El agradable hombre le sugirió Fujiwara, Minakami de la prefectura Gunma en Japón, como no tuvo idea donde era pensó sería perfecto.

Tuvo suerte de ser uno de esos hombres que no mira mucho la televisión, su vida eran los libros o así lo pensaba mientras hablaba con él. Fue muy amable de su parte sugerirle un lugar donde meditar, dijo que trabajaba un amigo allí que conocío en su servicio militar. Que envidia. Zen no tuvo oportunidad de hacer amigos cuando le tocó a él su servicio, siempre tuvo un trato diferente por parte de los capitanes, cuando solo quería congeniar con los demás. Fue una experiencia dura pero a la larga siguió pensando en esa experiencia como referencia al porqué estaba aquí ahora. Siguiendo el camino, confiando en un señor, a un lugar que no conocía. Zen aún así sonrió, y más optimista pensando que quizás encontraría buena compañía siguió caminando disfrutando de la vista.


End file.
